


The Fire Circle {Pacific Rim x BNHA}

by MrsAlladin



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, BEWARE: this fic will be gruesome and will be a slow burn, BEWARE: this may go angst and this may go fluff, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, But the action goes off when they're older, Character Death, Decided on a Ship, Jaeger Pilots, Jaegers (Pacific Rim), Kaiju (Pacific Rim), Long-Haired Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Multi, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Rewriting old work, Sassy Midoriya Izuku, Teen Years, Though it's from another person sorry, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, Violence, background ships, howdoiwritetags, obviously Midoriya is the main act here, tododeku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAlladin/pseuds/MrsAlladin
Summary: The world was in "peace" until They came, The Monsters called Kaiju. Humans were devastated and slowly crushed by these intruders until, finally, every grudge and disagreements were all forgotten, all of the Earths nations united  for the sake of humanity and made their own monsters called Jaegers. People fought with them and wondered, why are they coming?Well the answer was near as the population started getting unique powers known as quirks.  It was all clear as the Kaiju started attacking these people and killing them in gruesome ways.How it goes later on? Read on to see...





	1. The Horror

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work in AO3! I hope you like it!  
> Well I didn't plan it to be so long but actually at the end there we got into the plot a bit. You can say this chapter is a filler on some bits and pieces. This will be a slow burn and maybe we'll see a romance blooming up...  
> Maybe...  
> Anyway,  
> Enjoy!

When I was a kid, whenever I'd feel small or lonely I'd look up at the stars. Wondered if there was life up there.

 

_Turns out I was looking in the wrong direction._

 

When alien life entered our world it was from deep beneath the Pacific Ocean. A fissure between two tectonic plates. A portal between dimensions. The Breach. I was 11 when the first Kaiju made land in San Francisco. By the time tanks, jets and missiles took it down six days and 35 miles later, three cities were destroyed. Tens of thousands of lives were lost. We mourned our dead, memorialized the attack and moved on. And then, only six months later, the second attack hit Manila. And then the third one hit Cabo. Then the fourth. Later we realized this was not gonna stop.

 

_This was just the Beginning._

 

 We needed a new weapon. The world came together pooling its resources and throwing aside old rivalries for the sake of the greater good. To fight monsters we created monsters of our own. The Jaeger program was born. There were setbacks at first. The neural load to interface with a Jaeger proved too much for a single pilot. A two-pilot system was implemented. Left-hemisphere, right-hemisphere pilot control.

 

_We started winning._

 

Jaegers stopping Kaiju’s everywhere. But the Jaegers were only as good as their pilots. So Jaeger pilots turned into rock stars. Danger turned into propaganda. Kaiju’s into toys. We got really good at it. Winning. Until we learned why are they coming to us. Not long after the Kaiju entered our world, people started showing signs of unknown power, Quirks. Those monsters showed us them by killing gruesomely every single human who had shown sign of any unearthly power.

 

_Then it all changed._

 

The creators of Jaegers thought of a way to control those powers and use them in our fight with those monsters. A lot of sacrifices were made by just trying to fuse the Quirks into the Jaegers mechanics. Then people had to fuse with each other and both of the pilots had to control each other’s powers. It was a difficult task to do and make.

 

But what happened next...

 

Made our lives more complicated...

 

✇-✇

 

✇-✇

 

✇-✇

 

Chilly, clear skies, quiet night outside these hard, thick cement walls of Japans, Tokyo base of Jaeger army. It's peaceful and comfortable to sleep in old, sunken dunk beds of the army. It's been 6 years now since I joined this force. I haven't been the most popular out there, considering that I don't have a quirk. Quirk growth has been flourishing through my hard years in army and school. Most of the human population has Quirks, and they developed no matter the age. The only thing that scientists discovered about these powers, that the human will have a Quirk if they don't have their useless pinky toe bone. To which, unfortunately, I have.

 

It's about _2 A.M._ and I can't sleep. _You see, I always have this itch when a problem comes._ That has proved itself in various situations:

A green haired boy walks by showcases of shops in a busy street of Japan. Although this boy was feeling a bit off when his classmates offered him to hang out after lessons. Like something Big is going to happen. They were 16 now yet they think like full grown adults. While the greenette is lost in his thoughts, a set of screams ring out in the distance. Friends look at each other as a series of explosions go off and planes fly above their heads. They share concerned looks while the boy crouches down to the pavement and huffs. "They're coming."

"Who? Them? Or the less dangerous yet still dangerous ones?" one of the girls in the group kneels to him, carefully pressing her hand to his shoulder.

_ "Them. I-I ... I feel it." _

A moment of realization passes and a peculiar individual speaks up in his low monotone voice. "We have to move. Shelters won't do. You remember what happened one year ago right?"

Big green eyes look up to meet heterochromatic, a little bit calmer, eyes. The scar that lines beautifully the boy’s hairline from temple dips a little to his left eye and raggedly traces down his face and neck before reaching his left collar bone. He frowns a little bit and dips his head in grasp of the indication. "Right."

No more chatter passes between the group as they run to their safety while learning of what they will face in the future.

✇-✇

 

Well, actually all of the situations end up like that. It's funny for I have never stepped in a Jaegers cockpit, and I don't even start about fighting a Kaiju. I graduated from the army academy three years ago and that makes 21 right now. Anyway, I stayed with engineering, science department and repairs for three years now because no one wants to link with me. Yet I share my dorm room with this other boy whose name is Todoroki Shouto. There were ups and downs in our friendship but we made out peacefully. It was harder to make Kacchan believe that I am a proper human even though I don't have a quirk. Bakugou Katsuki always thought that I would need another worldly power to become a Jaeger pilot. I mean, I haven't piloted yet but I have the badge and license for it?

 

Now that we're talking about that let me tell you about my friends who were my classmates. First we have my childhood friend who used to bully me but now we have a decent friendship and of course we can't forget his Quirk. It's as flashy as him, Explosions. Second is a person who has too much on his back and doesn't want to tell anybody unless you beat that shit out of him, he can control and emit ice plus fire. Then goes Iida Tenya, actually one of the first friends I made in class, his brother, Iida Tensei, is... Was an amazing Jaeger pilot until the horrible accident during his fifth fight with a second category Kaiju that had breached his machines hull and damaged his spine. Oh, and he has Jet engines in his legs, cool right? There's Kirishima Eijirou too, he's really cheerful and friendly at any dull moments, he can harden his skin also it's theoretically indestructible but he chose to be an instructor and a pilot who sits on the bench, I really don't know why. There are others too but these are the ones who really stuck with me.

 

And, of course, there are g-girls too! Ha ha, I can't really talk about them without getting flustered even in my age. As for my classmate girls there are four of them, I guess the two closest are Uraraka Ochako and Howaitoraion Lotus. Uraraka is a sweet girl who always inspired me; she can make things lose their gravity. And as for Howaitoraion, I usually call her Raion or Rai, she's a mystery really, she never wears a lot of clothes and stays by Shusuji Amayas side, yet she has pushed me forward many times, her powers are a riddle as well as she has shown us just her wings but in her report are written six of them. She's truly a mystery. The other two are as I said before Shusuji Amaya along with Tsuyu Asui. Shusuji is a really quiet girl who gives her support from the sidelines; her Quirk is shadow manipulation, except it comes with a risk of losing her own blood. Tsuyu is a person who always tells truth and straight thoughts, true feelings, I really value this side of her as it makes it easier to understand each other when you don't have to hide anything from her, her ability is the body of a frog which surprisingly come in handy.

Now that we have talked about my classmates I guess I should tell you about the people who I work with or are just my friends. There isn’t a lot don’t worry. Of course first have to go my boss, my commander, my captain, overall, the law in this place, Marshal Stacker Pentecost. This man is an amazing person, I admire him much like All Might who’s a hero in the battlefield; unfortunately he was killed in his eleventh battle against third category Kaiju. Anyway, Marshal is the first man to pilot a Jaeger alone in his fighting days. That fact alone is worthy of idolizing the man. I actually work as his assistant now and it’s really tiring as how many meetings and decisions he has to make. Oh, right and Marshal is quirkless.

Then there is Tendo Choi, he’s the Shatterdome technician and communication center main head. His quirk is soundwaves control. Kaminari Denki is his apprentice actually; eventually he will take Tendo – san place. He’s really fun and his power is electrification.  I don’t actually know other’s in the base just a few people around, nothing special.

But there is one teacher, well now colleague that is just wondering around and knows a little bit of everything.  She was our main trainer and law lesson teacher. She’s astonishing. Her name is Shapero Angela and she is one of the main “heroes” in the whole world like Marshal. Yet she doesn’t pilot anymore like she used to. Marshal always nags her about piloting Gipsy Danger but she denies him the second he tells one word of the sentence.

 

✇-✇

 

“Angela, I as-“ Marshal steps back as she shoves past him while still looking at the greenette.

“No.” The silver head literally scoffs at him and continues to her destination with the boy beside her. 

✇-✇

I really am mesmerized by her because she’s the same age as me yet she thought me what she knows. And just by looking in her gray – blueish eyes, you can see how much she knows, feels, learns, observes and fights more than any of my classmates or myself can imagine. Also I don’t have any idea of her quirk, she can be quirkless or she could have an extremely unseen one. I notice some strange things about her like, this one time she got into a fight with one of her colleagues; I didn’t understand what happened because the first thing that happened was lights flickering and then exploding above their heads moreover after some grunting, scraping, wheezing along with punching sounds, when the lights came on again she disappeared into thin air, like she wasn’t even there to begin with. Although the next day the silver head was walking with bandages all over her body, Marshal yelled at her and her colleague apologized to her.

_Shapero is truly fascinating, yet a frightening conundrum._

✇-✇

 

✇ **BANG** ✇

✇ **Knock, Knock** ✇

 

✇-✇

 

_ 04:49 A.M.  Apparently the trouble has come. _

“Oi, nerd! The Ashy hair is calling you!” The voice is Kancchan’s; I’m alone in the room because Todoroki is on a mission. I slowly get up and limply walk to the door. Oh, Ashy hair a.k.a the general of the Kaiju resistance army, Shapero Angela.

“Do you know why?” My voice comes out as a groggy, unused one. It even startled me. “Is she the only one?”

“No, Marshal is there too. They said it’s a mission or something. And they’re in Marshal’s office.”

“Oh, okay I’ll be in Marshal’s office in 5 minutes then.” I hear a low grunt behind the metal door.

“Yeah, okay, just don’t be late you ass wiping fuckface.” I laugh uncomfortably at the insult and turn to get dressed. It’s actually unusual for Kacchan to actually call somebody by their names or ranks but Marshal is, well Marshal so we need to be respectful or he’ll throw us out.

I walk out and the corridor is much colder than my room. It always was. I got there quicker than I thought, it’s not that surprising as my door room is on the same floor and corridor as Marshal’s office. I softly look at the person outside his door and nod slightly. He knows me and opens the door as he was expecting me. Walking in I notice the general looking out the window, Marshal sitting in front and on top of his desk. The atmosphere is really tense, suffocating even.

“Lieutenant, have a seat.” Marshal speaks softly as Shapero perks up and slowly turns to look at me. “I have been talking with the General here and she finally accepted my pleads of being the Gipsy Danger pilot once more. However, she doesn’t have a copilot anymore.” He stops for a moment, glances at the mentioned girl and looks back at me. “Do you remember the connection link fights you and your classmates had with her once?”

This caught me off guard. Of course I remember but what does this mean. “Yes sir. I do.”

“Do you remember the score you got?”

“5 out of 5, yes?”

“That’s right, green sprout.” A new clear and raspy voice gurgles in. I look back at her walking towards me. “Do you remember what it means?”

I froze up. I never saw the girl in her tank top. The collection of scars that she bears isn’t a joke. I flush and turn away. ”N-no not really.” I hear a sigh.

“It means that we’re compatible for piloting you dumb cheeks.” I hear another sigh and this one came from Marshal.

“Where is this going, is that I’m assigning you to be her new copilot Lieutenant and you have three weeks of training in Europe for your link to strengthen. You’re going out today at _07:00 A.M.,_ do you have any disagreements with my decision?”

I quickly shake my head to the man and ask for permission to leave, and gather my things. I shuffle out and freeze upon front of the now closed door. I ask myself. “Are you serious?”

 

✇-✇

 

“I can’t believe you finally accepted it. How many years has it been Angela?” It’s Marshal, he sounds different.

“Do you really need me to answer that? I just thought that I would take this chance visit my family too. Once that’s over we will be on the bench and never be used, as you agreed right?” General’s voice is deep and filled with… With hurt.

“Unfortunately, yes, I promised you that if you take another chance at being the pilot again and just look at your chances of being one again.” A sigh. “You know, you don’t have to think of this as a torture. I just want you to get over the fight that happened over 8 years ago!”

A chill runs through my back. 8 years ago? Wasn’t that the Anchorage coast fight with the first third category Kaiju? And wasn’t that the second time a Jaeger was piloted without a copilot?

“Well, yeah but how can I erase her screaming voice and emotions when she was literally ripped out of the cockpit while we we’re still connected?!”

Silence. They’re sitting in there for a few minutes before the girl speaks again.

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to shout.”

“It’s okay Angela, I truly understand, you know that I know your pain of piloting alone. Btu I wanted you to try again and especially with the boy because he’s quirkless, like your last copilot.”

I feel how a droplet of sweat licks its way down my temple.

“What? I didn’t know that. I know that I taught him but how did I miss this?”

“I think it’s because you trained him physically and stuffed his head with law.”

A chuckle.

“True, I guess Elzambrama would like me to continue the path we both sought on.”

“Yes, I suppose but just know… I really don’t grasp the feelings of losing a partner while being still linked.”

Something connects within me. The day Gipsy Danger was said out of action. The day that I was running down the beach. The day I was almost crushed my torn apart Gipsy Danger. The day 8 years ago, when I was 13. The girl who was reported DIA. All makes sense now. But yet, I want to know more.

 

✇-✇

 

I quickly went to my room to gather my things after that. I don’t know why I stayed long enough to actually hear their conversation. But that could be bad if they find out I listened to them.

After 2 hours of wondering what to do comes another knock to my dormitory room door. I quickly grab my bag and open the door to see The General standing there. I nod to her and she nods. A quiet understanding. I follow her through the Shatterdome in an unusual but comfortable silence. Once we get outside on the landing site I see Gipsy Danger being loaded up and hooked to another two cargo helicopters. We get closer to our transport helicopter and I see two children. I tilt my head in confusion as they come running towards us.

“Mako! Jake! What are you two doing here?” The silver head warmly welcomes them into her embrace and smiles.

“We couldn’t just let you fly off sis!” They both say in unison. Even though they’re 14 – 16 years old but still act like children.

“Don’t be like that; I’ll be gone just for three weeks, that’s not that long.” She wriggles out of their hands and kneels in front of them, places her hands on each one of their shoulders and smiles even wider. “Help your father in my place okay?” Their eyes gleam with honor and excitement. Then they salute with huge grins on their faces.

“Yes ma’am!” Mako and Jake run off in the Shatterdome while The General continues her walk to the carrier. I smile to myself and follow her behind.

 

✇-✇

 

After a long 4 hours flight we we’re finally in Europe, yet I don’t know in which country. I see the General softly smiling to herself.

“Ya know, green sprout, this will be like holiday for me but for you…” Her smile slowly turns into an evil grin. “It will be a nightmare.”

“Why?”

“Because we’re going to try to connect through the neural link and try to get closer but we’re also gonna be staying at my parents’ house.” There’s a pause. “I hope you get well with them. That won’t be hard tho.” She talks differently, like there’s something wrong with being here and something very good about being here.

“Is it a long way until your hometown?”

“No, we actually landed pretty close to my parents’ house. Now we just have to walk to there and wait for Gipsy or maybe she is already there.”

She said that line and everything went quiet. She’s so strange, like she’s hiding something but she knows that I will see that very soon. It’s a strange feeling; I hope it isn’t as bad as I think.

“Well, let’s go.” Her gray – blueish eyes meet with mine for a moment and I follow her to her mansion of a house. I saw it earlier but I didn’t think it’s her parents’ house. It didn’t seem like she really have parents. After a short 7 – 9 minute walk we reach the building and she just barges in but the stranger thing is she doesn’t say anything like no one is home. I still follow her through the mansion and we reach another plain yard with some stones…

Wait, those are gravestones…

_Ah, her parents, they’re deceased._

I pale in realization of that and stiffly gulp as my stomach churns and makes me want to vomit. “Shapero, ma’am, your parents...”

“Shh, they’re sleeping.” I immediately shut up and let her quietly say hello to her family. It appears that she had two brothers and a sister too. Some cousins, aunts and uncles, grandmas and grandpas, her whole kinsfolk were dead and buried in the back back yard. Quietly I wonder what happened and what could have done this.

“Green sprout.” I jump and turn to her.

“Y-YES?!”

“Stop muttering, it’s okay, you’ll know soon enough it’s only _11:30 A.M._ now, we’ll do some linking today.”

“I apologize, yes of course.”

“And don’t be like that, you’re my copilot now, you can call me Angela.”

“O-okay… Angela…san.” I hear a chuckle.

“Whatever suits you.”

 

✇-✇

 

Gipsy Danger arrived thirty minutes later, in that time we ate and got settled in. It’s a huge building; I’m going to get lost.

“Green sprout! Gipsy’s here, let’s go.” She softly pats me on the shoulder and walks to the basement of the mansion. There’s a whole chamber of metal beams and a huge crater yet Gipsys head is already at the top.

“Is this a whole Jaeger standing slot?”

“Yes, because my family was building their own Jaegers and they co – operated with Marshal about technological advancements in this war machine. I don’t think you’ll believe me right now but Gipsy was built here by my parents and my own hands. I know her like my own child.” That fond smile, that softly caressed her cheeks, will be stuck in my mind for as long as I live. “Don’t be afraid tho, it was all legal, we had all the agreements from all over the world. We gave them a chance to charge forward in the second category Kaiju years. It’s amazing how a small group of people can invent something this big and marvelous.” I look at her as I slowly follow her into the cockpit of Gipsys head, then a flash of yellow hair catches my attention.

“Good day, General. What are doing today?” Kaminari, how the heck?

“Oh, I forgot, Kaminari there will be overseeing our linking process as Tendo would normally. Tendo gave his okay for Kaminari to gain experience on this on his own.” She shows me her smile again while giving her directions to the yellow haired boy. “This will be our first neural handshake, so I’m turning weapon systems and you have to watch that the green head won’t get any psychological trauma.” Silence. “And see if my quirk manifests in him as it should be. Everything should be fine but the main power cut off setting is in the back, you’ll find it.”

_Her what?_

“Your what?” I ask like an idiot.

“My quirk, it’s called Magic, it can basically do everything but at a great cost and you need to train to achieve the everything. It’s really useless in the battle actually.”  

“But I didn’t hear that quirks manifest in one each other when they connect?”

“Mines a little bit different and it only reacts to quirkless people. Believe me, I tried.” She looked down, grim.

“Okay then, you’ll have to train me again Angela.” The gray – blueish eyes pierce me with confusion and expectance.

“Y-yeah, okay. Set up, we need to do this.”

“Yes ma’am.” I say with unusual enthusiasm. I stand in my right place as the General stands in the left. This reminds me; her right side had the most scars if it’s uncomfortable for her to be in this place I completely understand. “By the way, this will be my first real handshake.”

 “Really? Oh, in training you’re using Stella right?” I nod simply. “No wonder. Don’t worry; I won’t bite but my memories… Don’t get stuck in my or your own memories. Just let go, watch them like a movie.”

“Okay.”

We quietly stand in our places as we get ready for the neural handshake. “You pick squeaks should be nervous. I’ll be watching ya!” Kaminari suddenly chirps up. He’s friendly and sometimes he can say the right thing. Sometimes.

“Great. Ready for neural handshake.”

“Ready for neural handshake.” I repeat the same thing.

“Ready for neural handshake. Neural handshake commencing in three…” I started to shake but I’m ready. I’m a pilot; I’ve been trained for this.

Two.

One.

“Neural handshake initiated.”

✇-✇

Oh, by the way, my name is Midoriya Izuku. I hope you enjoy my story of becoming a hero in this God forsaken war of worlds.


	2. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit all over the place and I'm sorry for that, but from now on it will go on more smoothly and we will begin seeing a lot more characters than a few of the mentioned ones.  
> I hope you like this one as well.

The first thing I feel is _pain_. I don’t know why and in what place of my body or mind. I don’t see, hear, sense, smell or even think. I just feel _pain_. I should be able to understand what’s happening, but I don’t even remember what I am doing.

“-dori-“

I think I was with other people. It just hurts too much. Like it’s tearing me apart.

 “Mi-ri-“

We were three. Me, Kaminari and… The General?

“-ido-a!” 

Someone is calling me. Am I asleep? I should get up. Eh? I can’t move?

“Izuku!”

 

I open my eyes stupidly fast after hearing my name. Looking around I can see that we’re still in Gipsys cockpit. Generals face is awkwardly close to mine. Wait. Am I lying on Shaperos’ lap? I open my mouth to speak but nothing comes out. I think the mentioned girl notices this and lets out the air from the forgotten lungs.

 “Blink thrice if you can hear me.” She simply says and I oblige to do so. “Good. Do you know what happened?” I still can’t move so I don’t do anything just stare. Her gray –blueish eyes get suspicious but then widens. “Right if the answer is no blink once if it’s a maybe blink twice and if it’s yes, its trice, okay?” I do a yes. “Now, do you remember what happened?” I slowly blink once. “Does your body hurt?” I think for a second feeling my whole body but it doesn’t hurt so I blink once. “Good. Can you move?” I try to move my toes, nothing. Then my fingers, nothing. The answer is obvious. “Shit, okay, you’ll have to rest then. Kaminari that’s a rap up today, do you see any signs of a quirk?” Silence. I can’t hear anything through her earpiece. “Really? Okay, so it’s true then.” The girl above turns to me with a cold face. “Midoriya… No, Izuku…”

_You have a quirk now._

✇-✇

 

After some struggling with the robots, they got me to my room. A quirk huh? I guess I’ll have a lot of work. _Magic_ , it’s the same one as hers isn’t it? How is this possible? I thought they we’re developing themselves or not appearing at all. I guess I’ll have to think about it with her. Will she be mad? I mean this was my first neural link with anyone else than Stella (the brain) and it went probably awfully. Should I apologize? Or make so-

 

 **✇** **KNOCK** **✇**

 

“Eh? Come in! I still can’t mo-“ The door creeks open and the General walks in.

“But at least you got your voice back.” Her face makes a painful grimace.

“Ah, right, I didn’t even notice.”

“I guess you wouldn’t because of all that mumbling you probably had in your head right now.”

“H-how did you know?” I stare at her really hard.

“Lucky guess? No I think it was all the mumbling in the years I taught you.”

“That makes sense.”

“Here, it’s medicine, from paralysis.” I didn’t even notice how she walked from the door to my bed. I blink at her and tilt my head in the offering of something that maybe will make me better.

“Why did I black out? I don’t remember anything… No, I do, I felt immense pain from everywhere.” Her face scrunches up.

“Pain? Like physical or mental?”

“Both.”

“Maybe it’s the quirk, or memories.” Silence. Silver head just stares at me. “About that. Do you feel any changes?”

“Nothing special, just a little floaty feeling around the middle of my chest.”

“Oh, that’s usual, don’t worry about that, it’s your source of ‘Magic’ if the feeling depletes into nothingness you can black out from the quirks strain on your body or mind.”

“O-Okay.”

“I will teach you about it later, now you have to get some sleep for the medicine to kick in.” Shapero smiles and stands up, walks up to the door and stalls. “By the way, our… Link was strong, too strong, and the memories…” She turns to me. “They will come back to you after the shock dissipates. “

“Right, okay.”

“Well, have a nice rest.” The girl leaves.

 

✇-✇

Stormy, cold night a siren rings out. People get out of beds and run around the Shatterdome. 

_ It’s still dark. I can’t see. Is this a dream? _

“A-chan! Get up we’re called! They need us!” Some bumping is heard and vision comes into my eyes. I see a young girl maybe about 11 – 12 years old with beautiful, fiery ginger hair and light green eyes. She smiles brightly at me. Or the person I am in this.

“~W@ha*t tim$e i(s it^?”

_ I can’t understand this language. And that’s not my voice, it’s raspy and deep. _

“It’s _04:06 A.M_.”

“WHAT?!”

_ It’s  General? _

“C’mon sleepy head, it’s a mission! The Gipsy danger sisters are needed!” The girl bumps the pillow beneath… Shaperos head again. “#We %Ne^ed to &sho*w@The^m (who_s! bos+s!”

_ That language again. What are they saying? _

“Okay, okay you’re too much for me you know that?” Shapero gets up and walks towards the bathroom. “Oi, Elza.”

_ AH… Elza… I heard that? Somewhere… _

“What?” The ginger head turns swiftly at her.

“Don’t get too cocky now.”

✇-✇

Some fast images flash before my eyes from black to colorful sceneries. They’re putting on their white suits for Dipsy Danger (Jaeger), they’re laughing and bumping their fists. Next they’re going into the all familiar cockpit, it’s a bit older and the tech isn’t as advanced but the same Gipsys cockpit. They’re laughing and asking Tendo how his date went:

“It went great; I think she likes me but her boyfriend, not so much.”

“Bro, that’s not good. You can get killed by the guy.” 

They laugh a little bit more while setting up in their places, Shapero stands on the right side in here though and the ginger head, Elza, stands on the left.

_ I guess I was right. _

“Marshal Stacker Pentecost on deck!”

“Ladies.” The same deep rich with experience voice rings out into Shaperos head piece. “You’re going to look around for any trouble at Anchorage coast line. If you see any movement return back and report. Roger? ”

I hear a huff besides me and turn to look at the source of it. It was… Elza? 

“Sir, but there’s a fishing boat there.” The ginger head looked a bit frustrated. I can’t blame her. And she’s so young.

** “Would you rather save ten people on that boat or three million people behind you?” **

Everything stills. The voice was harsh, crude. Then a whistle comes from Shapero.

“That’s harsh.”

A small giggle before green eyes catches Shaperos grey – blueish ones. “Yeah.” There’s radio static next and both girls turn to their ear pieces and Jaegers control centers panels.

“With all due respect Marshal, we’re still gonna take that boat and even fight if we need to, but yes. Roger!”

_  So she was like this with Marshal from the start huh? _

Some minutes later the colossal Jaeger was moved out outside into a harsh typhoon. They did it backwards with the connection. In these years we first link with each other and walk out ourselves from the slot of the Jaeger base, but here they moved it outside first and now they’re doing the link?  The girl named Elza clicks a button on her panel and then smiles brightly to her partner.

“Gipsy Danger to Base. We’re ready for the neural handshake!”

“Roger, neural handshake in three… Two… One…” The world goes into a cylinder shaped colorful tube of memories. I can see both of their lives, how much they mattered to one another and some other things that I will have to ask my current partner about. This once is short though and I don’t think it’s something bothersome as they quickly look at each other again and begin bickering in their minds. 

_ It’s quite a lot to take in.  _

_ There are a lot of memories. From both of the girls, like: _

_ The General is Shapero Angela, she had three siblings (well I know that from earlier), and her parents we’re too kind and… _

_ I didn’t want this. I don’t want to see this. It’s too personal.  _

** “But that’s what the neural handshake does, isn’t it?” **

_ The ginger head girl is Moyajo Elzambrama. Her parents we’re divorced and she had to live with her abusive father. She ran away from home and met Angela – san. She took her in and from that moment she was her third sibling, her only sister. She was a year younger than Angela – san. They spent their time like a happy family; they dealt with her father and officially adopted her. It seems they weren’t divorced but the father had killed her mother and older brother. However when Angela investigated in her story she found out that and told her parents that she can’t let Elzambrama leave their house. It’s truly terrifying yet at the same time inspiring.  _

_ But I didn’t want to see all this, isn’t this a memory too? Isn’t this a dream? _

** “Neural links are more than just knowing each other’s memories. It’s a forceful book that you read in a few moments of your life and feel all the emotions the author of the book feels while you read it.” **

Some creaking and metal scratching startles me out of my thinking. I look at the screen where the silver head is currently looking and I see a boat on Gipsys metal hand while I hear Elza grunting over some scratching damage. From what?

“Gipsy Danger to Base! We encountered the Kaiju; can we ask what category is it? It’s a lot bigger than the last second category one!”

“Base to Gipsy. Get that boat and get out of there! It’s the third category Kaiju!”

_ The third category Kaiju. They’re so young. _

“Yes sir!” They turn to run, except they’re just releasing the boat so it can get out of there also turning back to face the Kaiju. “But we can’t let this Kaiju get his ugly ass to the city can we?!”

“Ladies! I, Marshal am ordering you to get back to base this instant!”

“No can do sir! We’re busy with this monster!” as Elza finished saying that Angela landed a solid hit with her controlled right Jaegers arm to the side of the Kaiju’s face we’re something flew out of its mouth. Elza huffed a strained laugh and kicked with the left leg into the monsters hips? If that what’s that place of its body is called. In the meantime The General loaded her plasma cannon and infused a little bit of something with her quirk, it seemed like it was and electrical ball. Then shot it three times at the bewildered Kaiju that dropped into the deep water underneath it. Both girls laughed as they fist bumped, then the silver head went to report on their wins.

“Sir! The Kaiju is finished; we’re taking the boat and coming home.”

“God dammit, children never listen to me.” 

“Ha-ha, we’re just doing our job sir.” They laugh again as sweat beads make ways through both girls skins. Smiles never left their faces as they went to grab the boat.

_ But they didn’t know that what they started; wasn’t finished yet. _

__

✇-✇

“AAAGH-!!!” I jump out of my sleep by sitting up in my bed. I grab my head while the not – stopping stream of tears dig out red lines on my face. I feel cold sweat everywhere on my body and the bile that comes up in my throat. I run to my room’s bathroom and throw up everything I ate. I stare at the flushing water and remember the Dream that I didn’t want to have.

“It’s so wrong. Why did they have to go through that? Why didn’t they listen to Marshal? Why didn’t it die? Why did she have to suffer that way?” I shake my head from the forming head ache. I didn’t even hear the crack of my door as something rushing crushed me against the toilet in a tight hug.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you like that. I’m sorry.” I felt my back dampening a little. Who was it? I turn my head a little and see the silver hair.  Another knot forms in my stomach as I stare at the now woman who’s hugging the life out of me. “I’m sorry, I don’t even know what to say, just don’t think it’s your fault, why are you thinking like that?”

_What?_

“What... D-Do you me-ngh-mean?” To talk when your insides want to throw everything out is really hard. The questioned one tilts her head so her gray – blueish eyes stare into mine. “How... Can- hah –you tell what I-I am thinking?” It’s hot. But the girl just smiles and places her hand on my forehead.

“I’ll call Marshal to get your friends here too, for some training; we have more slots for Jaegers you know? You’ll feel better then.” Kaminari runs into the room and I feel relief running through my system. Someone clicks their tongue and hands me to the mentioned boy. “Get him to bed; I’ll call a doctor to check up on him. It seems this will be more serious than I thought. I have to talk with Stacker about this.” There’s shuffling. I want to ask why’s this happening but nothing comes out. Now I can just watch and listen.

“But what happened General?” That was Kaminari.

“The strain of the link was too much for him. And I guess the quirk is now settling in his organism so he has a fever now too.”

“And about friends? I didn’t hear everything.”

“So he won’t be lonely, I’ll be leaving the house in a few hours and in that time I want you to keep him company, till the doctor arrives and your friends will arrive in the morning.”

“May I ask one more thing?”

“Go ahead soldier.”

“Why?” There’s silence. But the bigger question is why is she leaving me? Didn’t we need to train and link with each other?

There’s a sad, low sigh. She looks up with the saddest eyes. “ _Because he will only feel pain if he’s with me._ I will not be linking with him again until he goes through this…”

There’s silence again. I see Kaminari going to say something again but the woman in charge raises her palm to him.

“And I will not be in his way until he finds the answer himself. I’ll give just one hint to it.” She looks at me, tears in her eyes.

_“It’s all in the memories and their pain.”_

✇-✇

 

_ 06:28 A.M. I wake up again. _

I’m tired. Really tired. I try to get up but a hand stops me. I look up at the owner of this arm and it’s seems that The General really did keep her promises.

“Shinsou. When did you get here?” My voice sounded ragged from the amount of vomiting before I passed out. The man smiles at me while patting my blanket.

“Not that long ago. Just an hour ago, a lot of us were given a mission in this region while an important message from General to keep you company in our free time.” He patted the blanket some more and then dragged it up some so I won’t get cold. “And you have to rest for a few days because the doctor said you need to lay sleep out that fever you have.”

“Fever?”

“Don’t you remember anything?” I shake my head.

“No, I do remember. Where did the General go?”

“No one knows except Marshal. They said it’s a top secret mission that she needs to do alone.”

“What?! But she said she will help me. She said she will explain everything! Ngh-“ The sudden headache made me stop. I grab my head as the ache begins to grow.

“Woah there relax. Just focus on healing yourself first and something about finding an answer. General said to remind you that.” Shinsou cocks his head to the side in confusion as I freeze and remember about my dream last night. No, no dream, _her memory_. I take in deep breaths and let them out as I look out the window conveniently to the right side of my bed. Except I can see the cemetery from here and that doesn’t give me the best memories of her life.

“Did she even leave anything that explains everything, just a little bit?” I look back at the man besides me and he actually nods, handing me a letter.

“I met up with her, she went out with a backpack, that was strange but she told me to watch you until it was time for another person to watch you and give you this letter. If you didn’t wake up when I was here don’t worry you would still get your letter from another person whoever is supposed to watch you after me.” I don’t know why he said that but I smile and nod as a thank you.

“Can I read it?”

“Yeah, I mean it’s yours so I’m going to just continue reading my own book.” He said that while just doing the exact same thing as he mentioned. I look at the letter. It was two or three pieces of paper, not even put in an envelope, I sighed and opened the folded papers and began to read.

 

✇-✇

 

_Midoriya, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know it would take such an effect on you. I suppose you have a lot of questions for me, like:_

_What happened?_

_Why was the pain there?_

_Why was your first memory so bad?_

_Why am I leaving?_

_Why did I leave you alone and not take you with me?_

_Why are you sick?_

_Why did you see another person’s memories not just mine?_

_Who is Moyajo Elzambrama?_

_How did I feel your feelings?_

_How did I know what you we’re thinking?_

_How do I know all your questions?_

_Well first of all after our first and for now only neural handshake I got this feeling that I’ve seen you before. And after you collapsed and I took you into my lap I noticed your face. It was that face eight years ago which looked at me while I was falling on the ground. I didn’t know, I didn’t remember until now, after our link being made. Now that you know that yes I was the person in the collapsed and torn up Gipsy Danger years ago. And yes I am the second and last person who can pilot a Jaeger alone. And yes that was my first and last time I piloted it alone. I never want to feel that alone again in my life._

_Now that that’s out of the way let’s break the questions in order. What happened was that the memories of two people entered your memory line and your brain overexerted itself while trying to break down the information it was given while your body was and is still fighting with the consequences of getting a quirk this late of your age. I mean that sounds illogical, that my quirk traveled through the neural link and placed itself inside you. But I mean if you start hearing a little boys/girls voice in your head then the quirk has finally settled in your system and you can learn how to use it from… Them…_

_About how the voice actually appeared. The voice belongs to Elzambrama. You see and probably remember Elzambrama died while we we’re still connected and while I was using my quirk. So while she was being eaten and I was trying to kill that monster with Gipsy and my quirk, the mention entity learned to share itself with somebody and grabbed her voice from my memories._

_For a while I thought that Elzambrama was just haunting me, but it actually was my quirk who was toying with me. Then it talked straight with me and I thought I was going crazy but no. My quirk, Charles as I call them, saved me from going crazy._

_I tell you the truth now, I hate dealing with people. Because I don’t really know how. All my loved ones are dead. And then Marshal came to me with his family also pushing you to be my partner which is really intimate for me. Like there is Bakugou and Todoroki and Kirishima who hadn’t still linked with someone, right? Shinsou said he was trained to be a pilot but chose to be a mechanic instead, but he said he would be partners with you. Even though I want to have a partner and I really want to walk forward from my past but…_

_You’re too innocent…_

_But I guess I can’t go against Marshal’s orders now can I? You saw what happened when I didn’t, so I learned my lesson._

_The pain isn’t something usual to neural linkers but whit a quirk to add on it isn’t a surprise. But you had said there was mental pain too, so I guess my feelings seeped through the memories and affected you. I’m sorry for that, I will control my feelings better the next time we meet._

_And the next question is related to the previous one. It’s painful because of the feelings and my quirk becoming yours to bear too. But don’t worry; it will dissipate with your fever._

_Leaving. I’m leaving because I got a mission from this countries, Lithuania’s General of the army to go investigate some illegal Jaeger building as I am an expert in that matter. And I’m not taking you with me because you will feel more pain with being near me as long as you don’t find and answer. And that is the actual answer to the following question. I’m not taking you with me because you’re like this near me._

_So hurry up and find the answer, green sprout._

_It feels like I answered all of them already but I’m just gonna repeat myself so you understand. You’re sick because my quirk ‘Magic’ inhabits your body and as I said you will learn more from the actual power than from me. Besides, I’m just good at putting all that law in your head._

_Now this will actually be hard. Ha-ha, I’m really weak aren’t I… Why did you see two sets of memories and who is Moyajo Elzambrama. I told you she was my sister but she doesn’t even share the same last name. But I guess, and I’m telling you I guess that you already know who she is and what her story is from your first memory. I can’t exactly tell you how I am guessing but I know that I mentioned before that I tried to link with other people. So I know from that, they all saw double the amount of memories from me and they we’re all confused by that._

_That is called Memory link disorder. That happens when your partner dies while you’re still connected with them. And what this disorder actually does is that it connects two individuals memories into the living person while the other dies not even knowing who they were. It is sad because it literally says that our bodies are just vessels for our souls or memories and in the neural handshake we connect two (or more) souls, also in this case as you might realize we connected three people, which one of us is dead._

_Elzambrama was just a girl that I rescued from her father and took her in my family. She was rude, abusive, cursed everywhere, but most importantly she had so many invincible scars, that I could only hear about. She bared so much pain. And now, you will know about them too._

_The last three questions, they are kind of more difficult because…_

**_I don’t even know the answer myself._ **

_I can tell you will have this ability as well however of all the things going into your body and mind at the same time everything will come to you with time. I guess the war will have to wait for the new Gipsy Avenger huh?_

_I hope you get well soon and find the answer, the only hint I can give you is that you have to search for it in the pain. That means that you have to remember everything and re-feel everything I had while I have to re-feel your pain in your own memories._

_I just can say, I’m sorry about your mother and about what your father has done to you is despicable. I will find your father and give you the right to deal with him but until that time just focus on what we need to do._

_Us loners have to stick together right?_

_Don’t worry about me tho’, I’ll be alright alone, but you wouldn’t so that’s why I called your friends and gave them that mission. You focus on yourself while I focus on myself. When I come back and you find the answer, then we will talk like normal partners._

_Till next time,_

_General_

✇-✇

I feel tears going down my face. I see how this woman wasn’t used to writing letters; maybe this was her first one. The objects go from happy to sad really quickly, from important feelings to descriptions of disorders. I look at the worried face next to me and smile.

“I didn’t know you agreed to be my partner if this didn’t work out.” The violet haired boy tilts his head in confusion and doesn’t answer. “This gave me a lot of answers actually; it’s funny how she doesn’t know how to write a decent letter. I will have to show her how.” I smile to him more and turn back to the letter.

“What did it say? Of course if I can know that.” The man scratches the back of his neck, a bit flustered from the mentioned proposal.

“I had so many questions and she answered them, well not all of them as she didn’t know herself for a few of them but I think I will be alright now.”

“It doesn’t really answer my question though.”

“You said I could not answer it.”

“Right.” He sighs. “What will you do now?”

“I guess I will look for an answer.”


	3. Getting information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yooooooooo~  
> I made this chapter longer because I think they all should be longer. So you'll get longer chapters and more slow burn.  
> Also I decided to make this a Tododeku fic but it will be sooooooo slow. I hope you don't mind~  
> AAAnd you may have noticed some mistakes in my previous chapters too. Sorry about that, I'm going to check through them in the upcoming next week or so. Oof I have too much to say really...  
> I decided a lot of things really like the editing thing and thought of new stories and fics too. So it might be difficult for me to upload consistently but I'll try my best to upload this fic weekly. That's my main priority right besides other things in life haha...  
> I hope you like this part as much as I did writing it!  
> Edit: I'm sorry that this story is not uploaded on time. I had some troubles and I didn't have time to actually write. BUT when I'll settle in my new life rhythm, I'll continue updating this story. Sorry and thank you for reading.

I woke up again after a few hours to some screaming.

“What do you mean that the shitty nerd passed out?! Wasn’t he the best out of our class?” Some quieter mumbling after His booming voice and I knew what was coming. I sat up in my bed and looked out the window again. I still couldn’t leave the bed until my fever went down so I couldn’t run from Him as I always do. “Well it’s My time to watch that fuckface so just let me in already!!” It was closer now, like right outside the door. I just wish I had more time to get ready for his explosive manners.

The door slowly creaks open and I see Shinsou guiding him in and murmuring something in his ear. I see everything go out through the reflection on the window but I don’t react to them on purpose.

_There’s already a lot on my mind, I don’t want to deal with him._

Bakugou stills in his place as he sees me. He never has done that and I want to turn to him but I don’t.

“See what I mean? Don’t be rude or loud, he’s out of it after reading that letter.” Shinsou pleads him with his stern voice. Red hues travel from me to the violet head and to me again.

“Yeah, okay now go and do your shit.”

“Thank you.” Shinsou leaves shortly after that while Bakugou takes a seat where the mentioned boy was sitting before. Why is he so quiet? It’s not like I’m dying. Well actually I don’t think he would be quiet at that time either. I slowly gather my confidence and turn my head to him, he seems to notice my movement and looks up from his phone. But what had me surprised was what came out of my own mouth.

“Why… Why are you here?”

“Hah?” It seems I caught both of us off guard. “It’s my mission to watch you dumbass now start talking if you’re responsive.” I cock my head and turn away again. “Oi! Ne-“

“What do I have to say to you? Nothing, then we don’t have anything to talk about either.”

I will admit; I still hate him for my childhood and my school years. He’s a rude person who belittled me, laughed about my parents and didn’t give a damn about how I feel or what I have to say. He used force on me and many other things I don’t want to remember.

_Ah, I guess General had seen them too._

I snarl at myself and I see how Bakugou flinches. _Flinches._ I can’t be in a room alone as this bastard; I just can’t seem to forgive him. “Can I go outside today?”

“No, the doctor sai-“

“I know what he said, but I want to see her parents.”

“Who?” He doesn’t understand. I point to the window where the cemetery lays.

“Her parents.”

There’s silence again and the ash blond taps his phone. I don’t know what he’s doing but it was worth a shot.

“Alright. Just put on some warm clothes because it’s windy today.” I glance at him in disbelieve then quickly run out of the bed to my luggage and put my warmest clothes on. He just stares at me with something unreadable.  I quickly finish and stand up. The sudden movements made me dizzy and I was about to fall until I felt and arm grab mine. “BE more careful… Dumbass.” It’s strange, he’s being careful. It’s not like him at all. We slowly go through the long corridors of her mansion. Now that I get a good look at this building it isn’t that fancy but still…

_Too big for one person._

✇-✇

We walked too long to reach the front doors and he still has the nerve to stop before going outside.

“Do you really want to go there?” He looks sad. But I don’t care.

“Yes.” I murmur and open the door. The fresh air hits me cold and harsh. What is this, the nature here is so much greener and richer in aroma that it makes my head spin again. Of course, I compose myself and walk towards my wanted destination. As I walk through the paths of their garden I realize one more thing. It’s dark. It’s supposed to be autumn, the greenery and other colors like reds and yellows flow everywhere, slowly dying and getting ready for winter, but the sky. It’s so dark even though it’s _12:06 A.M._ I was in Europe before; while training but this is the first time I am in Lithuania. The nature is so beautiful but the sky is so sad. I reach the graves earlier than expected. I even forgot that one specific angry guy was accompanying me. I kneel down before the horde of stones and lower my head.

“Oi, Deku!”

“Shh, they’re sleeping.” I feel a sense of Déjà vu trickling on my back and neck while I remember that’s the same thing General had said to me. The shushed boy stays quiet and just looks on further.  I say a quiet prayer for them to sleep quietly and in peace, then raise my head and admire the view. They are laid to sleep in a beautiful place, near all these stones with names is a pond with many flowers littering the water source. The trees give an ominous but comfortable feeling like they’re protected with a blanket of safety and a reminder of quiet life that’s left of them. My eyes catch a familiar name on one of the mossy stones. I slowly get up and walk to the mentioned one. This particular one has the name of pain and emptiness. I feel my tears sliding down my cheeks again as I collapse in pain.

“Deku!” That voice doesn’t fit him. The worried one. It’s just so sad and painful to look on two or more things that give me sad and unwanted memories.  “What’s wrong? Oi, Deku. Slow down your breathing!” Huh? My breathing? I notice the huffs of hot air in front of my eyes. Then the name again and I clench my clothes in the middle of my chest.

“It hurts. It hurts Kacchan.” A hand clasps down on my mouth, interrupting my absurd breathing rhythm. I follow the arm and meet red orbs staring down at me.

“Breathe with me.” I look how he inhales through his nose and then exhales slowly. I try to follow him and it works. I calm down even though it still hurts. “Good, just like that.” I wonder why it hurts. I look from him while I free myself from his hand. He looks… Sad, but I need to focus on this pain. Why is it here? There was something about it wasn’t it?

 

_“It’s all in the memories and their pain.”_

“AH! That’s right!” I suddenly shout making Bakugou look confused. “It’s all in the memories and their pain!” I look at him while he looks at me still confused. I frown at the pain but now more composed I reach out for the gravestone and touch its owner’s name.

_Moyajo Elzambrama_

✇-✇

All smiles and laughter as they went to grab that boat. Yet a radical static sound cut through all their joy freezing them to bones.

“Gipsy Danger! It’s not dead! I repeat! It’s not DEAD!” The warning came but too late as the right arm of the machine was ripped off and thrown into the depths of the Pacific. A shrilling scream came from Shaperos mouth as electrical static went through her own right hand making sizzling noises.

_ No, is this a repeat? _

“SIS!!!” Another howl is heard from the ginger head as she loads plasma cannon readying to shoot it at the bastard. ”I will kill it!” Before firing the shot, Kaiju jumped on the Jaeger and clawed its big arm into the hull.

“It reached the hull! The hull is being torn apart!” While Shapero was making a report to the Shatterdome, Elzambrama looked at the claw which tore apart her left side of the head then she smiled and looked at her big sister.

“Remember, I will alway-“ Without finishing her sentence she was ripped out of her place and more screaming was heard. The silver head was left in terrifying awe as she heard the screams fill her head.

✇-✇

Walking through an alley I hear small hiccupping and sobbing. I turn over to see a small girl with fiery hair and moss green eyes looking straight at me.

“Help me.” She was dirty and exfoliated with blood. The girl was shivering but still trying to grab my dress. I kneel down and grab her hand already seeing her as an important person in my life.

“Of course.”

✇-✇

Tears poured from grey – blueish eyes as she to the Jaegers control into her left hand. The strain on her little body is too much as she had to fight herself to not faint. The girl gritted her teeth as she let out ear tearing guttural scream and infused her quirk once more into the plasma cannon and shot as many times as she could. This time the first third category Kaiju was dead but at what cost. 

The girl looked around with dead eyes and tears still streaming down her face. She looked for the boat but it was nowhere to be seen, then she looked at her radar and it seems that the boat was making a bee line towards Anchorage harbor.  She sighed and walked. And walked. For two days and was confused why she was reaching Shatterdome.  It seems that she chose the wrong direction and walked towards Japan. 

The girl and the Jaeger we’re both considered as MIA because the radar burned the circuits which gave them the location of the machine to Shatterdome of Anchorage. She walked for days as she finally reached land. It was a nice day but thick fog was hiding the land like a puffy blanket. She saw through her own radar that she was indeed near land and gave out. The giant Jaeger slowly got on its right knee then it’s left hand and collapsed entirely with the head/cockpit releasing a dangerous thunk against the sand. The girl inside was saved from many more injured by that landing as her lock in and control center system kept her in place.

_ Wait this is familiar. _

She gets out of the lock system and drops onto the glass panels of Gipsys head. A sudden shard digs into her lower right abdomen but she doesn’t even feel it. Some shouting from somewhere was heard and the silver head stood up with all her power (or what’s left of it) and walked out through the hulls hole. What she saw was a beautiful beach with no fog whatsoever, heard an unusual language that she hasn’t heard in her life and…

_ Oh my god… _

A young black haired with green highlights, with big green emerald eyes and freckles over his/my skin, boy. He/I was dressed in some running shorts and a black tank top, some running shoes too. He/I was staring at Gipsy like he wanted to devour it.

_ What? Is that what she thought of me? _

“Y-you’re Gipsy Danger! What happened to you? I thought you we’re MIA?” The boy/I talked with the machine as the girl slowly limped towards him/me. “Wait, where’s your pilots?”

_ Pilots _

As soon as I/she heard Pilots I/she started to cry again. Screaming in pain of my/hers lost sister. I saw myself getting distracted from the Jaeger and concentrating my attention on her. I gasped and ran towards her.

“Elza…”

“Who? I mean, how do you feel?” He/I look(s) over me. ”How are you even standing?” But the girl/I don’t pay him/myself attention and walk forward.

“Elza!” The boy/I follow(s) me while I walk and turn around searching for the most important person left for me, except that she was gone as well. 

_ “Remember I will always love you and be with you, I swear on the day you saved me.” _

“Elzambrama!” I/she collapses on the ground fainting as I see myself running towards her/myself.

✇-✇

Two girls we’re sitting on one bed of the two in the room. They we’re laughing and smiling as one has bandages all over her body while the other was about the same. A butler comes in their room and they immediately still. 

_ It seems like I am a spirit in this memory, like I’m watching from further away.  _

“Lady Angela, your medicine.” The man gently bows.

“Yes, of course Shams.” She takes the medicine and drinks it while Elzambrama frowns at the butler. “Anything else?”

“Your parents wish you a good night’s sleep, lady.” He stops, straightens and looks at the ginger head. “Too you too lady Elzambrama.”

“Good, goodnight Shams.” Angela closes the door and walks to the bed again. Then she softly pats the green eyed girl and smiles. “Don’t worry we’ll be okay here, we’re safe here.” The mentioned girl scoffs and looks at the floor.

“It’s not about us, it’s about you. Why didn’t you tell me you we’re sick?” 

“Ha-ha I’m not sick, Elza. I have a disorder but I’m the same human child and can do everything a proper human child can.” The silver head chuckles some more.

“But you’re way smarter than any proper human child!” She mimics the used words. ”Besides, what is a disorder?”

“A disorder is when something isn’t neat or has the right things in their system. Like in my situation my disorder is my quirk.”

“Why is it your quirk? Aren’t quirks awesome?” Angela’s face falls a bit.

“It’s because I was born without one and then I was genetically modified to have one. In simpler terms, some asshole kidnapped me because he wanted my parent’s power and when he didn’t get the stuff he wanted, the man injected some shit into my organism and it went haywire, making me get this quirk.” She smiles then and pats the now crying Elzas hair. “It’s okay; I have to take these pills until I have the full control of it. Don’t worry okay?” The crying girl nods and looks up at the other one.

“Mhm! And can I ask you one more question?” The asked girl tilts her head but nods anyways. “C-can you be my big sister?”

_ Oh, so that’s how they come to call each other that way. But what’s with that kidnapping stuff? _

The silver head smiles. “No.”

_ Or I guess not?  _

“Eeeeh?! Why not?” While the ginger head literally begs her the other one just manically grins and laughs.

“Of course you can! I thought it the moment I saw you in that alley!” They both stop for a moment and then laugh into the night.

_ Eh, what’s this warm feeling? Yet accompanied with pain. _

__

✇-✇

__

I gasp and continue breathing heavily. I look around I’m still in the cemetery, I haven’t moved a bit. There’s a warm felling on my right shoulder I look at it and it’s an arm. Oh right I’m with Kacchan.

“You alright?” The man asks me I huff and stand up with ease.

“Yes, I’m better at handling these things.”

“What things?” I stay quiet for a moment. Then look up and smile.

“Memories.”

Silence.

“Huh?”

“Why am I even trying, you’ve never linked yet right?” I look at him curiously.

“Yeah but I have finally agreed to link with Kirishima.”

“Oh, you’re finally taking a step forward.” He snarls at me.

“Yeah, while your partner leaves you alone after your first handshake.” I snap at him with disbelief.

“Do you know how much pain I am feeling right now?! It’s so suffocating that I can almost breathe!” I huff after my lines leaning against a tree that’s much closer to the cemetery than the other ones. I see concern wash over ash blondes face and it makes me sick. “Don’t look at me like that. It doesn’t suit your explosive demeanor.” I’ll admit I’ve become a bit cockier after our army training as I can defend myself from him if he tries anything funny like at the old days. Red eyes catch mine and just stares.

“You’re red you have to get back into your bed.” He just huffs that out and turns into the direction of the mansion.

“Yeah, okay, I got what I needed here anyway.”

“And what is it?”

“I already told you.”

“No you didn’t, are you deaf or something? Is the fever making you delirious?” I stare at him in disbelief.

“Seriously?!”

“Why are ya shoutin’ at me? Save your voice its breaking.” I don’t know what he meant by braking but my throat did hurt.

“I don’t even know if I’m annoying you or you’re annoying me.” I place my hand on my throat and massage it a bit. We walk a bit and an idea comes to my head. “Wait is it okay if I’m in the mansion but I’m not in my room?” The other man stops in his track and tilts his head in a weird way just so he can go without turning his body.

“Yeah, I guess that works as long as you’re lying down and not cold.” He thinks for a moment. “And maybe have a hot drink too. Did you eat today?” I freeze. Did I eat? No wait, did I even drink something?

“No, I didn’t even drink anything.”

“Are you crazy?! You’re sick and you even went outside!”

“With your stupid ass supervision!” I shout back and glare at him.

“Agh! C’mon we’re going to your room!” He grabs my hands and starts dragging me.

“N-No! I want to see if this place has a library!” He abruptly stops.

“A what?”

“A library. I need it for my… Recovery.” It isn’t a lie tho.

“Agh! FINE! Just go inside already!” I huff and follow the angry peacock.

 

✇-✇

 

It seems that I was right, this place indeed has a library and in it a lot of books. But what I am searching for is not novels or bed time stories. It’s currently _02:36 P.M._ and I’m alone in this giant book storing room. It actually has a large Chaise lounge that I can use as a bed and Bakugou made sure that I’m not cold before going somewhere. General said that I can’t be alone but I guess this is my lucky moment. After some struggling and many breaks for panting I gathered a few books that may be history of the family that lived here. They’re not exactly _“History of Shaperos”_ but it fits my description. There are three books that contain logs about who went out and went in the mansion. Then two books of logs about butlers and maids. Three more books about two young mistresses. And my biggest find is not the history of Shaperos because I didn’t even find that kind of book but the Family tree of Shaperos and Jocabs. I bury myself in the comforters on the large chaise lounge and begin to read the books. The logs contain a lot of information on names but not their actual history. I found out that Shams (the butler in memories) was the main butler for this family. And about the logs of their doors is a bit interesting. I don’t see Angelas nor Elzambramas names in them did they not leave the mansion? Or did they leave so often that they had to have their own logs? But nothing else is out of ordinary. Unfortunately the books about the two mistresses we’re not about the ones I wanted to know about, so I didn’t even read them fully. And the last one, their tree. I hope I can find somethi-

“DekU! Get your ass to this small butt table and eat!” I glare from the actual existing mini balcony in this library and bury myself further into the comforters. “Oi! I said get your ass here, I didn’t say ignore me!” I growl as I see that Bakugou got his sass back and turn myself into a big white comforter burrito, stand up also slowly go down to him.

“What do you want? I was busy research-“

“Eat.” I stare at him with awe. He pushes a chair behind me and forces me to sit. “Round face is gonna watch you next, she’ll be here in a couple of minutes so you better eat and be as energized as her.” I still can’t understand what’s happening so I just stare. Then something comes up and I look up at him.

“Is it poisoned?” I give him the blankest face I can muster right now.

“WHaT?! No! Dafuq?!” He choked on his saliva it appears.

“Who made this?”

“I did.”

“Then it’s totally poisoned.” Red hues stare at me in incredulity. The man huffs, turns around, waves and leaves me alone again. I softly snicker. “Sorry Kacchan.”

 

✇-✇

 

I dig in the offering of food Kacchan so gracefully made, to boot I’m left all alone again. Bakugou said that Uraraka would be here any minute yet I have finished my plate and she still isn’t here. So I climb back up to the big chaise lounge and jump right back in the comfortable pile of blankets and comforters.  My eyes focus on one particular book also they feel heavy, thus I close them and rest until the woman comes.

 

✇-✇

 

“Father?” A much squeakier voice is heard. “Are you busy right now?” The little silver head is standing in front of a close door.

_ It seems I’m like a ghost again. _

“No, I’m not little one. You can come in.” A more defined, stern yet caring voice reaches out from behind the closed door. The young Shapero nods to herself, opens her Fathers studies (?) door and enters. Neon blue eyes meet with the little girl and the rough man smiles. He has short blond hair also a few scars going through entirety of his head (as well as his body). Angela stops for a second, glances around and quickly jumps into her Father’s arms. “Did you say hello to your Mother and brothers?”

_ Is this before meeting Elzambrama? _

“Yes Father! And I already talked with Mother about my day and hers!” The lively girl jumps around in her Fathers lap while the man notices something. He quickly grabs his daughters chin and turns the girls head to his right. The child flinches and stills.

“Angela, what is this?” It seems like an obvious question.

“It’s nothing Father. I was just clumsy as always and fell down.”

“You’re lying.”

“N-no Father.”

“Did your Mother believe this excuse?” Angela doesn’t answer for a moment while her Father rolls up her sleeves and more bruises and cuts are revealed. “Is this truly the consequences of falling down my dear girl?” The man grimaces when he sees his daughter trembling. “Did you even treat them?”

“Mother did believe me. No, this all is from my classmates and I didn’t have time to treat them.” The girl finally answers while looking down to her small hands cradling a book.

“Okay then, we will clean them right now.” He picks up his child and carries her to the nearby commode and lets her sit on top of it. Then the man opens one of the drawers and gets some antiseptic with wadding and tweezers. He smiles gently while dabbing the ball of cotton into the antiseptic before softly treating her wounds. “How more are you hiding?” The girl hisses but doesn’t move or let out a tiny whimper.

“They’re everywhere Father.” 

“How did they do this? Some are deeper than the others…”

“One boy had a small knife.” He flinches at the last word.

“A knife? Why?”

“He wanted to show it to everybody… Then he wanted to demonstrate how it works.”

“How long have they been doing this to you?” Another hiss. Arms we’re treated now but the legs had deeper cuts.

“Since the third grade Father.” She was in her fifth grade now, and if she says since so the wole third grade counts as a year too.

“Three years?!” This breaks the man’s heart. His only girl…

_ That’s… That’s a bit extreme isn’t it? _

“Father… I apologize for not telling you sooner. I just didn’t want you to worry.” The silver head smiles with a wobbly smile towards her Father. The man sighs and continues his treatment.

“If that’s the case, I will home tutor you, and you will have extra self-defense lessons too. “ A breath. “I will still let you go out into the city but I don’t like you getting bullied so that’s why you will learn at home.”

“Okay Father.” The girl smiles and immediately hisses after. “AH” The man stops and curiously looks at his daughter.

“What’s wrong? Is the cut too de-“

“I wanted to ask you something Father.”

“Hmm? What is it child?”

“I found a book at our library, it’s called “Family tree of Shaperos and Jocabs” and wanted to ask you what it’s about. It seemed to me that it’s important and shouldn’t be read without you Father.” The man presses the wad hard enough for the girl to let a tiny whimper. He quickly apologizes and opens the drawer again to take some bandages and band aids. Gray-blueish eyes stray yet again to the open box to notice a gun quietly sitting in there. Her eyes widen at the same time she quickly turns away before her Father notices that she looked at the tool a little too long. Then the man cleans up leaving the girl to sit on the commode and walks to the left book, points at it as he smiles.

“First we have to read it to understand its history and purpose.”

✇-✇

Oh, that’s actually smart. I didn’t even start reading it and I got some information. How funny… That I have to dig out the information I have already. It’s like a game, find a clue to the key, then find the key to the memory, and then the memory reliving raises you to another level of clues. It’s like a never ending cycle or a Game.

Ah, A Game… _Amnesia_ … Will there be Jump scares?

I should read the book then but this lounge is too comfortable to even open my eyes. But there’s something heavy on me. What? Or should I say…

_Who?_

“Ochako – chan?” I grumpily say. Something moves on top of me.

_It seems I was right._

“Ochako, please get off me, you’re suffocating me.” I try to move but the only thing that happens is a little bit of leg action. “Uraraka. Get off me.” I don’t use her last name that often now as we became best friends. “Oh my GOD, you’re making pressed cheese out of me!” I squirm a little bit more and it seems…

That nothing is happening.

“For LORDS sake, URarAka Get oFF mE!!!” I free my right arm and try to grab the foreign body and push really hard. That doesn’t help either but it seems the shouting part did something. _Finally_.

“Huh? Izu – chan?” Some movement, not much.

“Get OFF me! You’ve been smothering me for a long ass time!”

“But it’s comfortable~ How did you find this?” I grunt.

“Bakugou gave me those, now get off!” My patience was burning fast so I started pinching the woman on top of me. “I have things to do anyway.” I hear some hisses and a sigh.

“Fine, I need to check up on you too.”

“What?”

“You’re sick remember?”

“Oh.” The weight disappears and I’m finally free to move as well. I remove the big flop of the many comforters and look at my friend. “When did you get here?” The brunette stops searching for something on the serving table and looks back at me.

“About forty minutes ago.”

“Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“Bakugou told me not to.”

“What? Why?”

“I dunno something with your research?”

“Huh?”

“What do you mean ‘huh’, you’re the one who knows the situation the best?” She shrugs. “I guess all that sleeping takes a toll on you.” I think a little bit for myself while the short girl makes her way through things and the room. I didn’t know that Kacchan knew about my dreams being actual memories. I didn’t tell anyone that…

_Except The General._

She knew, maybe she told a few people that? Or did the man just make an assumption on me being really tired and letting me heal like this? But he was the fastest to find out my secrets. Even when we played simple games as hide – and – seek he always found me first. Like me being The Marshals assistant was a secret too but he found out in no time. It was strange to see him come up to me like that one day and just like:

“You’re Marshals assistant right?”

“What? No…” Silence and the man’s judgmental stare

“HOW do you do this?”

“I just know you I guess.”

It never made makes or will make sense to me. I still try and have to keep secrets though. So if he finds out or not, it’s a mystery that I dwell upon. While talking about mysteries; Uraraka. How does she always come in so quietly and unnoticeable? Maybe it’s because of her gravity quirk? Maybe it makes her a bit lighter and her presence just dissipates the more she perfects her power? You’ll never know…

“Oh, by the way, what time is it?” I turn slowly to her.

“It’s, uhmm…” She looks around for a clock but in the end just looks at her phone. “It’s _04:54 P.M._ ”

“Thanks.” I look around for the book I was trying to read before falling asleep while Ochako writes something.

“Right, sorry, but why are you so fixated on knowing the time? I always wanted to ask you about that. You started doing after what, our second year in the army?” She tilts her head while softly placing the end of the pen on her bottom lip. “I don’t really remember what happened so special that you have to be so specific about your time knowing.” I silently stare at her while placing the right words of my sentence that it would make sense to her.

“I guess no one knows except Marshal and Todoroki.” I laugh at myself. I’m still using his _Surname_. “We were on a training trip with Marshal, Todoroki and General. We went to Todoroki’s home town to meet his father. You know Endeavor right? The Endeavor technologies?” I get a little nod. “Yeah, they’re the main sponsor for Jaeger project and the main war and Marshal had something to talk about with him. It had something to do with getting ready to fight the fourth category Kaiju? I didn’t get a lot of details as I wasn’t his assistant yet. Todoroki and I went there because we had a mission to watch a Kaiju remains get officially cleared and not robbed by the dark rink or Hannibal Chou. He’s a troublesome man I’ll say you that.” I chuckle.” So while we we’re still at Todoroki’s house, he decided it was a good idea to introduce his siblings and his mother. Although one of his brothers the eldest one was and still is missing. And his mother…” I still… It’s still hard for me…

“What about his mother?”

“I don’t really know if I should tell you this, but you’re my best friend so I trust you not to say anyone of this.”

“Yes of course.” She comes closer now and sits next to me. “Anything for my best buddy.”

“Thank you. As I was saying his mother, at first I thought she was dead or just hospitalized because they we’re talking of her as she was gone or something. But it seems she was right there in his house, in an offside of the building, closed up in a somewhat tiny room.” I tremble as I remember the sight. ”Before her incident she was mentally abused by his father and made to try more and more for the perfect child, for the perfect living thing who would surpass All Might and become the best war hero there was or is. Then she was sent out on a ‘relaxing’ trip for pouring boiling hot water on Todoroki’s face. The guilt and thoughts made her go out of her way and try to kill herself during the trip. She was immediately requested to come back to the house. But during that come back trip Kaiju attacked… And she was in its path of destruction.” I feel a soft pat with some cooing from the woman next to me. “She lost her left leg, left arm, left ear and left ugly scars over her body. But when she talked to me she was still smiling and brimming with joy…”

“Why?”

“Because Todoroki went out to personally pick her up from the incident site and  return her home saying it wasn’t her fault that all of this happened.”

“Oh that’s why he was being a bit more readable than in the first two years of the army.” I nod faintly. “But that still didn’t answer my question.”

“Ah, right. So our actual job was to watch over the clearing site. We went there as needed and watched over as ordered. But we didn’t think that The Kaiju was actually pregnant with another one. The infant went rampaging through the site. It was unexpected and never imagined that Kaiju’s can be actually abundant. Moving that aside we of course we’re equipped with tools of self-defense against Kaiju’s (they don’t help that much) but this was a fast one and it almost ate Todoroki. I was really scared so I looked around that would help me get out Todoroki of its stomach and I didn’t even notice how caught on the big clock. I immediately registered that in my mind and continued on looking for help.” I sigh while my eyes unconsciously dart towards the only device that tells time. “After some minutes workers came swarming back and they helped me to cut open the now choked Kaiju infants belly and I pulled out a senseless Todoroki. I called medical assistance at once and tried to wake up my partner. He had minor burns from the acid in Kaiju’s blood but he blacked out from intense shock and trauma. After I contacted General they both came in running into the hospital room, Marshal instantly demanded a report. I’ll confess, I was so nervous that I stood still like a rock with a salute to my head and declared my report so loudly it even waken up Todoroki. But the main thing is that my report was filled with accurate time. And that actually helped research department with some calculations on another Kaiju? I don’t even remember. But I guess…

 _That this event shook me so much, that now I do it all the time_.”

“Well that was quite the story. I didn’t know that about you… Why?” Ochako painfully squints her eyes and leans in my personal space.

“You never asked?”

“Heh, fair enough.” She stands up and gets a clipboard from the serving table. “Now I have to act like a doctor and do a report on you. How are you feeling? Physically.”

“I feel well, just there’s a little buzzing in the back of my head.”

“Okay, now mentally.”

“What?”

“You know how do you feel mentally?” I’m still confused.

“As in my thoughts?”

“Something like that.”

“I guess troubled and stuffy. It feels like all this new information is flying around in my head in lighting fast speeds and I can’t catch up to them.”

“Yes, okay, you got my question at least.” She writes something down then gives me a thermometer. “I need to take your temperature.” I nod and do as she says. “Any physical, mental pain you’re hiding from me?”

“No, except my legs, ankles to be exact.” She nods and the device beeps. The brunette takes it and frowns.

“How are you not passing out?”

“Eh?” She shows me the thermometer. 39.8C° “Woah”

“YEaH, I mean, I would feel so weak right now that I wouldn’t be able to talk. Did you eat before sleeping?” I simply nod again. “Okay then I’ll get some tea and medicine for you and you…” I gulp. “Go back under the covers I’ll see if there’s a cooling pad too. We need to knock down your fever first.” She turns to leave after making sure I’m tucked in.

“Ochako – chan, thank you.” The girl smiles.

“Of course.”


End file.
